Oya McKie
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: A new hunter come. Bring with her a mystery about her past. And some new powers as well. *dead story*


The teenager walked in to the room. Her strawberry blond hair puled in to a bun. The blue lens glasses perched on her nose.

"How can I help you?" the man greeted her. 

"My name is Oya. Is this the STNJ?" she asked tugging at her sweater.

"One moment," the man reached for the phone. "Please have a seat." 

"Thank you." 

After the man made the call A woman walked in to the room.

" Mrs. Doujima you late again."the man said.

"Hey who is this?" Doujima asked. Oya stood up and bowed.

"My name is Oya." just then the phone rang, "Mrs. Doujima can you take Mrs Oya up too the director."

" ah you must be the new hunter."

"Yes, I'm from the American branch."

"Ah that would explain the fashion that your wearing." Dojima pressed the button, and the door on the elevator started to close. The man hear the girl laugh at that remark before the door closed completely.

He then went back to reading the horoscope.

"Good day, new friend wearing blue." he murmured

***

"And this is the main..."Doujima was cut short by the chief coming up to her,

"and you of all people should know NOT TO BRING FRIENDS TO WORK." he shouted the last part.

"At last, my years of training...go down the drain." Oya held her arm to her forehead, over dramatizing , "from know on I will only be know as the fashion's girl friend who has no style." her act dropped, as Doujima giggled, Oya bowed, "my name is Oya McKie, a hunter from STN-NA."

"But we already have a replacement..." he falter of as a tall man came in 

"Ah you must be Mrs. McKie. how are things back in North America?" the man said graciously.

"You must be director Zaizen. Deak warned me about you." but Oya's smile ease anyone thoughts that it was bad info. "Please come this way." he turned and walked off. Oya, waived to Doujima and flowed the man. 

Standing the corner of the office was a tall brooding man, who glared at the new girl. 

"That is Amon, he is the head hunter here. And in charge on the missions." Oya nodded and held out a had to him to shake. He looked at it, her black gloves that fit perfectly over her long slender fingers.

"Sorry." the girls said pulling her hand back and bowing. She turned back to Zaizen, "you'd think after 13 years of living with a Japanese couple I would remember to bow. Zaizen laughed shortly, "that quite alright. We do things a little different here that in the NA. We take our witches alive." he pointed to the Orbo gun. " and this helps keep us safe from most witches powers," he pointed to the necklace. Oya strapped the gun in a quick draw holster. She drew it a couple of times to make sure it worked well with the holster. She nodded and reached for the necklace. When she touched it, she hissed and yanked her hand back. Oya gingerly puled the glove off, showing a bright red burn on her fore finger that had touched the necklace.

"I' think I'll refused the offer." she carefully pulled the glove back on. Zaizen leaned back in his chair. "Yes I understand completely. You will be Doujima's partner. Try to keep her in line please." Oya nodded and left. 

"Amon, don't worry about keeping an eye on her. She is no spy. Just a warrior who has gotten burned." Zaizen then dismissed Amon, and was left to think about the girl's strange reaction to the orbo.

***

"So you a hunter." The man came up to her, they stood there for a moment starting at each other. 

"Yes, my name is Oya McKie, been a hunter for five years. You?" she smiled . He opened his mouth in surprise, "five years? Wow, your old." the man said.

Oya laughed, "I'm twenty. How old are you?" That sobered him up, "18, Haruto Sakaki." 

"Good morning." every one turned to the girl that had just came in.

"Hey I know you." Oya said point to the girl with pig tails. Oya face scrunched up as she thought about it. "It's Robin. I don't think Father Juliano said your last name. It would have been at Solomon HQ. About two years ago." 

"Why where you there?" an older lady asked. 

"I remember your arm was in a sling." robin said. Oya nodded,

"you ever hereed of the bright bay disaster." every head but Sakaki nodded. 

"I was one of those lucky hunters to be picked to go on that hunt." Oya said sarcastically. "I was one of the less injured ones so I was the one to go HQ to explain in person what happen." she shook her head. 

"What is ever one standing around for there is work to do." chief Kosaka said. Every one dispread to do there 'work'. The chief nodded and went back to his desk.

***

"Do you need a ride?" Sakaki asked. As he head for the door. Oya shook her head,

"I've got some files to check up on." she smiled. And turned back to her desk. She reached down in to her backpack and puled a mp3 player. She seat it on the desk and slid the ear pieces on. She went back to work. After a while she puled her knee up and set her chin on it.

"Oh that's where he got to." Oya said pulling the earphones out of her ears and let them dangle, but turned the vol up she could still hear the music. 

"Who?" Michael asked from where he was standing behind her left shoulder. Oya slid seamlessly out of chair and rolled away from him. To mickle it appeared like she dispread from her seat and apeard five feet away with her gun half disappear. "Michael, you startled me. I thought you had going home." She said putting her gun up. And straightened her glasses.

"No I live here." he touched his dog tag necklace. 

"Ah. Sorry I would have asked if I could have stayed." 

"That ok. You can stay any time you want." 

The two stood there as Oya's music still played in English.

'You've already won me over. In spite of me.

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet 

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are ...'


End file.
